


Angel Food (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Lent Challenge 2011, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knows the best way to Dean's heart when he offers him an apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Food (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: So wrong, but so good.

Dean groaned softly as he slowly came awake. He could smell the aroma of bacon, and he smiled a little. _Mmm, bacon,_ he thought to himself as he blinked open his eyes, and then he frowned. The dive motel they'd crashed in _didn't_ have a kitchenette. Furthermore, Sam was always on his ass to consume less bacon - not more. Now fully alert and on edge, he tore the blankets off of him.

The white, lacy, _ruffled_ blankets.

"What the hell?" he murmured aloud, more than a little bewildered as he looked around the pastel blue bedroom - which was very froufrou and grandmotherly. He quickly checked over his body; other than the typical scars, scrapes and bruises that came with the job, he didn't feel any different, and he certainly wasn't being held in the room against his will. The door was open after all. His expression turned thoughtful. Big nasties focused on killing him outright. They didn't typically cook him breakfast first. With that thought in mind, he decided his current situation - while bizarre - wasn't _too_ threatening yet, and so he followed his nose to go investigate.

He still took the silver candelabra off the dresser with him for a weapon - just in case.

When he reached the kitchen, he saw a man with dark hair standing by the stove, but before he could say or do anything, the other spoke.

"You're awake."

"God." Dean rolled his eyes and made an impatient-sounding snort as he set the candelabra on the sideboard. "Cas, I could have killed you."

"Impossible. I could hear you as soon as you awoke."

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but promptly closed it. He looked around the small, well-scrubbed kitchen and asked, "What's going on?"

Castiel turned, holding two plates in his hands. "I wanted to cook you breakfast. An...apology for what I said the other night."

"You could have just brought take out, you know." Dean arched a brow when he saw what was on the plates. It wasn't anything he could readily identify as 'breakfast' at a glance.

"Your hotel wasn't properly equipped for my needs. I've learned that humans appreciate a gesture more if it was done by someone's hands rather than purchased. So I cooked."

"You cook?" Dean was admittedly surprised by that. "That's...that's nice, Cas. Really." He crossed the room to sit at the table with Castiel, only to frown slightly when he noticed the amount of snow that covered the ground outside. "Where are we?"

"Detroit. This house belongs to Martha Jakovitz. She is in Florida visiting her sister. I'm...borrowing it."

"Why would you bring me to _Detroit_ when Sam and I are working in Tucson?" Dean really didn't understand the angel's thinking patterns sometimes.

"It's four in the morning in Tucson. I didn't think you would want breakfast at that hour." Castiel sat down across from Dean and began to eat.

Dean shook his head bemusedly. "Makes sense, I guess." He watched Castiel for a moment, and then looked down at his own plate. "Uh, Cas? What is this?"

"A bacon cheeseburger. I know you're partial to them."

"Bacon cheeseburger. Right." Dean had to smirk a little. Obviously Castiel wasn't bound by convention when it came to meal selections. Still, he dubiously eyed the burger that sat on his plate. Then he saw the bun. "Uh, Cas? Are those _fruit pies_?"

"Hostess Fruit Pies, yes," Castiel replied as he took another bite. "I made this with all of the things you like to eat."

Dean lifted the top pie off of the burger and poked around inside. True enough, there was a bacon cheeseburger in there sandwiched between two grilled and pressed fruit pies. It was further dressed with a messy, overflowing pile of canned chili, sliced pepperoni, guacamole, and peanut butter. Plus condiments. The only thing missing was a Slim Jim. "Wow, it looks, um..." Dean trailed off, his mouth slightly open as he watched Castiel eat, momentarily mesmerized by the way he seemed to be enjoying it.

After a few moments, Castiel noticed that Dean hadn't started yet. "Is something wrong, Dean?"

"What? Oh, no. No." Dean forced an awkward smile to his face. "It looks great. Really. It's just...well, I've never really eaten all these things _together_ before."

"I see." Castiel set his burger down and licked some guacamole from his lips. "If you don't want to eat it, I won't make you."

Dean was trapped in Castiel's gaze. It always discomfited him the way the angel stared at him and he'd always had a hard time reading him. He wondered if he'd maybe hurt the other's feelings. He managed another small smile and forced his eyes away. "I didn't say that, Cas. I mean, they always told me _try it; you might like it_ , so..." Trying to look appreciative, he picked the burger up, and he watched for a second as chili, guacamole and the odd pepperoni slice leaked out onto the plate. He could feel Castiel watching him, and without another word, he hunched forward and took a bite.

Dean didn't know what he'd been expecting with that insane hodgepodge of ingredients, but as he chewed and the flavours melded on his tongue, he was surprised to find that it actually tasted _good_. "Oh...oh _yeah_!" he practically moaned, his eyes rolling blissfully. "Cas, I don't know how you did it, man. This burger?" He paused to take another large bite, and then another. "It's just so _wrong_ , but it's _so good_!" He saw the confused furrow crease Castiel's brow, and after he swallowed, he said, "Wrong in a good way."

The frown remained for a moment. "You're welcome, Dean. I'm happy you're enjoying it. I'll take you back to Tucson when you've finished."

Dean nodded, only to pause mid-chew and look thoughtfully at the other. "Hey Cas? You think maybe you could make me a few of these to go?" He grinned. "They're _Heaven on a Plate_ , dude."


End file.
